frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180326001622
Elsa, Olaf, Breha and Clara were in the other scene from the past. That was silent before they've heard the stomping/stamping footsteps and turned to see the one who was storming into the other house which it wasn't Arendelle at all. The female servant sweetly smiled at Anna but she was making and cooking lunch for Princess Anna. "Good afternoon, Princess Anna. How was your day today?" Anna still glared in anger but neither did nor said nothing at all so the female servant wasn't smiling anymore so she showed sympathy in concern. "Oh, I'm sorry that something upsets you, Princess Anna, but what happened? Did you get all of your real memories of your sisters' magic powers and the childhood accident? How are Olaf and Clara? How are your sisters, Elsa and Breha?" Elsa and Breha gasped in shock as they alongside Olaf and Clara were stunned to hear that some other people would mention their names. Anna glared at the mention of her sisters' names in annoyance until she shouted, throwing up her balled up fists in the air. "Why do you keep bringing up Elsa and Breha? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" "Yes!" "GRAND PABBIE HAPPENED. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL MY SISTERS AND PARENTS AN ACT OF TRUE LOVE CAN THAW A FROZEN HEART HOW CAN I KNOW WHY I'M STUCK GOING THROUGH ISOLATION LIKE MY SISTERS EVERYDAY WHEN MY PARENTS WON'T TELL ME, THEIR OWN OTHER DAUGHTER WHY NOR WILL THEY LET MY SISTERS TELL ME WHY! WHY CAN'T MY PARENTS GET IT THROUGH THEIR HEADS THAT I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW! MY PARENTS AND EVEN MY SISTERS ALLOWED GRAND PABBIE TO TAKE MY TRUE MEMORIES AWAY FROM ME!" "But, Anna, you could've at least tried to move on to make any other new friends on your own. If you had any other friends on your own everyday, then you wouldn't have to have these problems like your sisters did." While the female servant was trying to calm Anna down, Anna was too upset to have any of it. "DON'T MY PARENTS AND GRAND PABBIE REALIZE WHAT I WENT THROUGH?" "Anna, just calm down." The female servant begun. "I WON'T CALM DOWN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" And with that Anna threw a massive fit until Anna had taken a deeper breath in anger. " "Maybe after lunch, you should go to your room to cool down." The female servant said to Anna. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR LUNCH." Anna turned around to storm off away from the female servant. "But I fixed lunch for you." Elsa sadly stared at the same other scene from the past in shock as she couldn't believe Anna had been acting up until she spoke. "I never knew Anna felt so strongly about our past since the childhood accident." "Nor do I." Breha sadly added. "We know things weren't easy back then since the accident but at least we still have not just each other but our other sister, Anna too. And yet, we shut our other sister, Anna out but at least you didn't shut her out as much as I did for past thirteen years ago." "And we've kept secrets from her for Grand Pabbie. Since our other sister earned all the other true missing memories of our magic powers and the childhood accident, Anna took that other kind of protection worse than us rejecting the engagement between her and Hans." "Now she wants to plot her revenge on us, our parents and Grand Pabbie for putting her through unfairness, pain and misery." "Worst of all, Anna's not the same person she used to be anymore since she became more and more beyond bitter than before." "I like the old Anna back then better than the new Anna." Elsa said. "Me too." "I do too." Clara said. "So do I." Olaf said. "Anna couldn't easily move on at all as long as we're always there." Breha said. "Doesn't Anna need to accept the fact that having all of her other true memories of your magic powers doesn't have to mean getting revenge on you girls, your parents and Grand Pabbie?" Olaf asked. "I'm sorry, Olaf, but I doubt Anna wants to hear that from you." Elsa said. "There'll be no use making Anna listen to us nor anybody else at all." Breha said.